Bugatti Type 35
The Type 35 was the most successful of the Bugatti racing models. Its version of the Bugatti arch-shaped radiator that had evolved from the more architectural one of the Bugatti Type 13 Brescia, was to become the one that the marque is most known for though even in the ranks of the various Type 35s there were variations on the theme. The Type 35 was phenomenally successful, winning over 1,000 races in its time. It took the Grand Prix World Championship in 1926 after winning 351 races and setting 47 records in the two prior years. At its height, Type 35s averaged 14 race wins per week. Bugatti organized the Targa Florio as a special spotlight for this car, and it claimed victory there for five consecutive years, from 1925 through 1929. Type 35 The original model, introduced at the Grand Prix of Lyon on August 3, 1924, used an evolution of the 3-valve 2.0 L (1991 cc/121 in³) overhead cam straight 8 engine first seen on the Type 29. Bore was 60 mm and stroke was 88 mm as on many previous Bugatti models. 96 examples were produced. This new powerplant featured five main bearings with an unusual ball bearing system. This allowed the engine to rev to 6000 rpm, and 90 hp (67 kW) was reliably produced. Solid axles with leaf springs were used front and rear, and drum brakes at back, operated by cables, were specified. Alloy wheels were a novelty, as was the hollow front axle for reduced unsprung weight. A second feature of the Type 35 that was to become a Bugatti trademark was passing the springs through the front axle rather than simply U-bolting them together as was done on their earlier cars. A rare version was de-bored (to 52 mm) for a total displacement of 1.5 L (1494 cc/91 in³). Dimensions: *Length: 3680 mm (144.9 in) *Width: 1320 mm (52 in) *Wheelbase: 2400 mm (94.5 in) *Track: 1200 mm (47.2 in) *Weight: 750 kg (1650 lb) Type 35A A less expensive version of the Type 35 appeared in May, 1925. The factory's Type 35A name was ignored by the public, who nicknamed it "Tecla" after a famous maker of imitation jewelry. The Tecla's engine used three plain bearings, smaller valves, and coil ignition like the Type 30. While this decreased maintenance requirements, it also reduced output. 139 of the inexpensive Type 35As were sold. Type 35C The Type 35C featured a roots tye supercharger, despite Ettore Bugatti's disdain for forced induction. Output was nearly 128 hp (95 kW) with a single Zenith carburettor. Type 35Cs won the 1928 and 1930 French Grand Prix. Fifty examples left the factory. Type 35T For 1926, Bugatti introduced a special model for his new Targa Florio race. Called the Type 35T officially, it soon became known as the Targa Florio. Engine displacement was up to 2.3 L (2262 cc/138 in³) with a longer 100 mm stroke. Grand Prix rule changes limiting capacity to 2.0 L limited the appeal of this model at the time with just thirteen produced. Type 35B The final version of the Type 35 series was the Type 35B of 1927. Originally named Type 35TC, it shared the 2.3 L engine of the Type 35T but added a large supercharger like the Type 35C. Output was 138 hp (102 kW), and 45 examples were made. A Type 35B won the 1929 French Grand Prix. Gallery 100B1830.JPG|1929 Bugatti Type 35B|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/59728935@N07/5798695333/ DSC08249.JPG|1924 Bugatti Type 35 DSC02093S.JPG|Bugatti Type 35 Replicas DSC02283.JPG|Bugatti Type 35 replica, based on a Volkswagen Beetle chassis External Links Bugatti Owners' Club: http://www.bugatti.co.uk/bugattiownersclub.aspx Category:Bugatti Category:Vintage Category:Racecars Category:Grand Prix Racers Category:Pre-war